This invention relates to power operated air compressor assemblies and more particularly to power operated air compressor assemblies of the portable type suitable for use in operating pneumatically actuated fastener driving tools.
Power operated air compressor assemblies of the type herein contemplated are well known in the art. Typically, the assemblies comprise a frame structure carrying a power operated air compressor unit operated to provide a source of air under pressure and a pressure container configured to contain the source of air under pressure provided by the power operated air compressor unit.
Typically, the power operated air compressor unit is an off the shelf item comprising a conventional air compressor of any known construction, as, for example, a reciprocating piston type compressor having a suitable prime mover drivingly connected thereto as, for example, an electric motor or an internal combustion engine. Similarly, the container is an off the shelf item, typically one or two cylindrical tanks.
The off the shelf items utilized also include various control valves, air tubes and air pressure gauges. Generally, it can be stated that the frame structure is the only customized component provided in most commercially available power operated air compressor assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need to provide the frame structure with desirable functional features and/or a construction which is cost effective.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a power operated air compressor assembly capable of meeting the above noted needs. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is met by providing a power operated air compressor assembly having generally the off the shelf components mentioned above and a frame structure which has any one or any combination of two or more of the following features. First, the portable frame structure includes a base portion providing ground engaging surfaces configured and positioned to engage and support the base portion in generally horizontally extending relation on a horizontal surface, an upright portion having a juncture with the base portion and extending upwardly therefrom when the base portion is supported as aforesaid, and a handle positioned above the base portion when the base portion is supported as aforesaid and configured to be manually grasped. A skid plate forms a part of the base portion and the upright portion at the juncture therebetween which is either a skid plate providing runner-like surfaces at the juncture between the base portion and the upright portion configured and positioned to slidingly support the frame structure along a horizontal surface in response to a manual movement imparted thereto by a user grasping the handle and moving the portable frame structure so as to transfer the horizontal surface engagement from the ground engaging surfaces to the runner-like surfaces and/or a protective plate disposed in spaced protecting relation to a drain valve on a cylindrical tank included in the containing structure at a position alongside the protective plate. The protective plate has an opening providing manual access to the drain valve.
Second, the portable frame structure provides a lower handle positioned in horizontally outwardly spaced relation with respect to the power operated air compressor unit and configured to be manually grasped by a user, and an upper handle which is positioned in vertically upwardly spaced relation with respect to the power operated air compressor unit configured to be manually grasped by a user. The lower and upper handles are constructed and arranged to enable the frame structure to be lifted by a single person gripping each handle with a different hand or by two persons each gripping a different handle with one hand.
Third, the portable frame structure includes a base portion providing ground engaging surfaces configured and positioned to engage and support the base portion in generally horizontally extending relation on a horizontal surface, an upright portion having a juncture with the base portion and extending upwardly therefrom when the base portion is supported as aforesaid, and an inclined portion extending upwardly and inwardly from the upright portion providing a handle positioned above the power operated air compressor unit and configured to be manually grasped. The inclined portion includes an inclined protective plate having a series of openings therein positioned in convenient user access. A air pressure gauge containing structure having structure constructed and arranged to display the pressure of the air under pressure within the containing structure is cooperatively mounted with respect to a first opening of the series of openings. An air under pressure outlet, communicating with the containing structure, is cooperatively mounted with respect to a second opening of the series of openings. A manually operable valve is cooperatively mounted with respect to a third opening of the series of openings. The manually operable valve is constructed and arranged to vary the air pressure provided by the containing structure which is communicated to the outlet for use when desired. An output air pressure gauge having structure constructed and arranged to display the pressure of the air under pressure at the outlet cooperatively mounted with respect to a fourth opening of the series of openings. A manually actuated control member is cooperatively mounted with respect to a fifth opening of the series of openings. The control member has a structure constructed and arranged to control the operation of the power operated compressor unit.
Fourth, the portable frame structure includes a base portion providing ground engaging surfaces configured and positioned to engage and support the base portion in generally horizontally extending relation on a horizontal surface, an upright portion having a juncture with the base portion and extending upwardly therefrom when the base portion is supported as aforesaid, and an inclined portion extending upwardly and inwardly from the upright portion providing a handle positioned above the power operated air compressor unit, said inclined portion and configured to be manually grasped.
The inclined portion includes an inclined protective plate having an opening positioned in convenient user access. Air pressure gauge structure is carried by the protective plate in a position to be received by a user looking down thereon, and gauge protective structure is fixedly carried by the protective plate configured and positioned to provide spaced peripheral damage protection for the gauge structure.